


A Small Town

by Fangirlart5



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Best Friends, Crossover, Danger, Demisexual Jughead Jones, Doctor Who Feels, Doctor Who References, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Multi, Mystery, POV Jughead Jones, Past, Riverdale, Team TARDIS, Tenth Doctor Era, Time Travel, doctor who/riverdale, they will be good friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlart5/pseuds/Fangirlart5
Summary: "Our story is about a town; a small town and the people who live in the town"One night Kevin Keller and Moose were going for a walk in the woods when they spot a blue police box, they both came to Archie's house to inform the gang and Jughead being curious decides to investigate but gets caught in a mess that leads him in danger when he meets a mysterious young man who promises to fulfill his love for history. By taking along with him to travel.





	1. The Blue Box (1/3)

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who/Riverdale crossover because why not? Also, I don't think people have done this so why not be the first.

_Riverdale.... Where do I even begin, Well let's say that this town is very small. Everyone knows each other and know all the good places here in this lousy town. Pops, for example, is a place where people can hang out and talk for hours usually you order a milkshake or some fries._

 

_But the only problem about this place is everything that is going on here, Jason Blossom being killed turn out it was his father who murders him. The Black Hood after hours of researching him and all turns out it was my girlfriend's father the whole time._

 

_And now?? Well I guess you can say things are actually peaceful, everyone is nice to each other and like everything is normal but I have a feeling is not going to be all happy for now._

 

"Jughead??" a sweet girl voice suddenly called out to him, Jughead look up only to see Betty Cooper the girl next door and his girlfriend. She is always wearing a pigtail and always use the pink lipstick he always likes.

 

"Sorry Betty, I was in the zone" he responded to her, She couldn't help but smile and continued drinking her shake. They were both at a booth in Pop's they both decided it will be nice after everything that has been going on. 

 

Jughead got out of the hospital which was a good sign after everything that happened they really needed a day to themselves the good thing was that it was the weekend.  

 

"I booked us up in a hotel," Jughead said in a flirty way as he grabs the cherry from his Betty's milkshake and began eating it. Betty couldn't help but ask him why.

 

"Because I thought it will be nice to be alone together," he said in a smile, Betty grabs his hand and said "I will love to" she beamed.

 

*******

It was nighttime in Riverdale most of the people are hanging out in Pop's or at Archie Andrew's house that is what his group of friends was doing. The South Side Serpents where also invited they decide to have a small party to celebrate Archie being elected as President.

 

Obviously, people were surprised that Hermione showed up but afterward people starting to have fun and stuffing there faces. As Kevin was eating his cake he sees Moose leaving without saying anything, he decides to get up and follow him.

 

Kevin got out and sees Moose sitting on the staircase he decides to sit next to him he flinches at first but realizes it was just Kevin "Hey" he said.

 

"Everything ok?" Kevin ask all Moose did was a shrug. "Just that everyone thinks is normal now but what if is not," he says. Kevin hasn't thought of that he then had an idea to get it out of his head. 

 

"Hey, how is a walk towards the woods sound?" Kevin asked as he got up and walk towards the sidewalk. Moose just nods as he got up and they both started walking. 

 

*******

 

"You sure nothing bad will happen" Moose questions Kevin, he will admit he was starting to get annoyed on Moose questions but still likes him. 

 

They then felt all the sudden cold air and then all the sudden they see a blue box like figure standing far away.

 

They both look at each other and Moose reads out loud "Police Public Call Box, what is that??" Kevin couldn't help but raise his hands and let it hit his knees.

 

"I think this is a prank and mock about my dad," he said they then all the sudden heard someone screaming "GET OUT!!!" 

 

They both got startled and keep hearing the voice of a male "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU CAN!" Moose started running back, and leaves Kevin behind, he runs after him.

 

Both started running for their lives and could swear they could see flashing lights they both did not stop they keep running and running.

 

Moose then reach Archie's house first and opens it quickly which makes everyone in the living room jump. Kevin comes after him and closes the door and they both started to bread heavily. Archie then gets out of his seat and goes towards them.

 

"Hey what happen why are you guys out of breath??" he wonders Moose goes to the table and grabs a cup with soda not caring if someone else drank from it. He wipes his mouth with his jacket and sits down. Kevin, on the other hand, went to go get water and unlike Moose, he does not want someone else mouth in the same cup.

 

"Moose, what happen?" Archie ask hoping he'll get an answer, "We were in the forest then we saw this blue box and someone screams for us to get out of the forest"

 

Jughead then leans in and listen to the conversation a blue box?? "Moose what do you mean a blue box," he says. 

 

"A blue box it was tall and it said Police Public Call Box and it was flashing, we then hear someone yelling at us to get out so we decide to not risk anything so we ran"

 

Jughead turns to see Betty she did not say anything, but Jughead wishes to learn more but he does not want to make everyone worry but he'll try to find out more tomorrow.

 

*******

It was Sunday and most of the gang were questioning what happened last night, Moose and Kevin came to Archie's house and claiming they saw a police box. 

 

The first thing Jughead did was getting a cup of coffee and made a separate for his father and sat down and installing writing everything that Moose said. He began typing fast and making a list.

_-Blue Box_

_-Forest_

_-Someone yelling_

_-Police Box_

 

Jughead sighted he has never heard of a blue box before and especially if it had to do with the police, maybe Hiram is up to these scaring people it could be a possibility.  But Jughead set that thought out of his mind.

 

He went to search the blue police box but nothing came up just carbon boxes and some with bad clipart. He then heard footsteps and turn to see his dad FP.

 

"What are you doing?" he asked him as he walks towards the table to see a cup of coffee for him, Jughead looked at his computer "Um investigating" he answers him as he gets his coffee. FP couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

 

"Moose and Kevin came back to Archie's place all out of breath they said they spotted a blue box? And someone yelling for them to leave" Jughead added. FP was walking towards him and drinking his cup.

 

"Let me guess you want to investigate," he said even though he knew his answer. Jughead just noded didn't say anything he close the laptop and got up going to his room to change.

 

***

Jughead was walking to the police station hoping to see Kevin he really needed to ask him more Moose more likely will not tell him all the details but Kevin is calmer so he may just get what he needed.

 

He wanted Betty to come with him but he decides not to tell her reason why because after all she's been through and especially with Hal is best for her not get this involve, he is just going to this on his own. 

 

He had his usual brown bag with him it had his laptop and a drawing notebook along with pens and pencils. He hopes he can illustrate the mysterious box even if he isn't an artist, and a camera hoping to get a picture of the box.

 

As he was walking with his camera around his neck all the sudden he sees flashing lights he recognizes to be police cars. He had to just follow it, as he got there a lot of sheriffs were running and people around him were starting to question what happened.

 

He then spots Kevin even though his father is not the sheriff anymore but he was still standing far away from the cars, Jughead jog up to him.

 

"Kevin whats going on??" he questions him as he turns his head to see the police putting a warning yellow tape around the trees.

 

"They found a dead body Jug, no one knows what happen," he said shaking. Great just what they needed a dead body Jughead thought. Investigators starting to go past the line Jughead decide to ask Kevin one last questions.

 

"Did someone kill the person?" he asked Kevins shakes his head "No, they don't have any wounds in them and no blood" he says, this was strange then what was the case for this persons death.

 

"About that box" Jughead began as he stared scavaging his backpack and open the book and grab a pencil. "Describe it" he started the conversation.

 

"Well, it was tall and it was blue, it had a light a top, it also had windows on both sides and a white poster on one of the doors" he answers him. Jughead began sketching he looked at it, is not his best work but it should do.

 

Kevin started walking away "I have to go home and tell my dad even if he is not in charge is best for him to know" he stated Jughead said goodbye as he pats his back he then put everything away. He decides to walk forward towards the forest when he was stopped.

 

"Sorry kid your not allow to go there go back home" his voice was demanding, he started walking in the forest Jughead had no choice but to leave he was walking away and turning back.

 

Jughead being Jughead decide not to back away instead he started jugging hoping to find another entrance to the forest.  He went behind and notice police where not securing it so he decides to go to the forest.

 

Jughead began jugging hoping to not get caught he decides to get a breather he wishes he brought a bottle of water with him as he began walking he all the sudden saw a massive hole in the ground.

 

But it was just not a whole more like a footprint, it was big this must be clue Jughead immediately grab his camera and taking pictures he decides to follow the footsteps. As he was following he all the sudden heard a scream it sounded like a male.

 

Jughead was looking around it sounded like it came from the south, he decides to run towards the scream hoping to catch the person responsible for this. As he got closer he notices people trying to run away and sheriffs screaming and running. 

 

Jughead then stops to see a dead body on the floor, he then spots another sheriff standing next to the body, the sheriff then spots Jughead and lock eyes with him. Jughead started looking around wondering if someone is behind him turns out no.

 

The sheriff started walking slowly towards him Jughead started backing away when all the sudden he was changing, wings started to grow behind him and he was screaming and groaning. Jughead was speechless as he looks at the creature and began to fly all the sudden.

 

Jughead began running all the sudden, he was shaking and began to run as fast as he can he can hear the screaming behind him it was coming closer as he sees a shadow coming closer. 

 

He decides to run a different direction as he began breathing heavily what was that creature anyway, he kept running then all the sudden he hears a strange noise. The wind was rowing and was heavy.

 

Jughead was covering his face then all the sudden a blue box was starting to appear it was the same box that Kevin and Moose say they spotted.

 

Then the door opens a blue light started to appear and leaves where following then a man appears he had brown spiky hair and what appears to be tux he extended his hand to Jughead.

 

"Come with me" he informs Jughead, all he did was turn around and sees the creature coming closer Jughead had no choice but to accept his offer he grabs his hand and brings him inside.

 

He closes the door behind him, he turns around and he couldn't believe it. The inside was bigger but the box on the outside was smaller how exactly?

 

The inside had a yellow like lighting there was seems to be a device and Jughead was walking viewing the place, then he hears the strange man say, "Hold on" he then press a button and the place started shaking it made Jughead fall.

 

Everything around him was moving he sees the man holding on the control he then hears that strange noise again. The man turns to him and smiles widely.

 

"I'm the Doctor by the way!"

 


	2. The Blue Box (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and The Doctor began investigating at Pop's Diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if is late just letting you guys know that each chapter will have over 2,000 words. Hence why they may take longer to write hope you guys like this chapter next one is intense.

Jughead Jones has seen weird things before since he was a little kid even today but nothing will ever top on what he is seeing with his own eyes right now. A few minutes ago he was investigating the forest and being chased what appears to be a human bat.

 

Now he what seems to be inside a spaceship, everything around him look high tech and the man claims himself to be a doctor. Currently, right now he is holding on a tan chair that seems to be worn out.

 

Jughead holds on it meanwhile everything is shaking around him, then it stops it all goes silence expect a noise that seems to be an engine. He looks around and sees the man getting a brown long coat and looks at him.

 

"Aren't you coming?" he says with a wide smile on his face as he was walking towards the doors, Jughead decides to follow him he looked around the place for another second when he sees the man is already out. 

 

Jughead gets out to the open expecting to see trees but instead, he landed on concrete. He looks around it was already night not to mention they were not at the forest anymore they were what seems to be Pop's Diner???

 

He began opening his mouth but when he turns around he sees the blue box standing in the back parking lot but it was small on the outside, Jughead runs to it and walk around the box it.

 

"But...It is bigger on the inside! But how that is impossible" he blurted he turns around to see the man viewing the place he did not even listen to what he said.

 

"Are you listening?" Jughead asks him annoyingly the man turns around nods him "Yeah you said it was bigger in the inside, like all the people I meet they always say that" he explains to him so it was not the first time he had people on that thing.

 

The man looks at the place he probably has not been there before, but Jughead still can't get over the fact that he was in the forest and now he is on the back parking lot at Pops.

 

Jughead will ask the man later right now he needs to ask him why are they at Pops. He walks up to the man as he turns around to meet his gaze, "Why are we here?" he asks him the man looks at the place one last time before he started walking.

 

"My ship detected a weird energy here something that may be connected to the Krillitane" he explains Jughead then stops walking "Krillitane??? You mean those creatures are real?" he asks, Jughead as a kid as read many adventure books along with his sister Jellybean.

 

He was always amazed by the creatures but he knew they were fake, made up. And this stranger who saves his life is claiming that they are real. Jughead sees the man still walking and not answering his question but he hopes to get out of him somehow.

 

They both reach the entrance and the man look up and turn to Jughead "Nice place like the 80's vibes" he says as he opens the door to the diner, they both enter looking around only a few people were eating but luckily the place was not full.

 

"Jughead, so happy to see you it's been a while since you came" Pop beamed as he threw a white towel over his shoulder. Ever since the incident with Penny he has been to the hospital recovering he still have scars and bandages he is surprised the man has not asked yet.

 

"Who must you be," he asks the man, he examines Pop before answering "I'm the Doctor" he smiles at him Pop raise an eyebrow "Doctor of what," he asked him.

 

"Just the Doctor," he says as he looks at the window leading to the kitchen. "Jughead the usual?" Pop ask him Jughead was thirty after running for so long. 

 

"Yeah do you want something?" he asks The Doctor, he turns to look at him like he startles him "Do you serve Chocolate Shakes?"

***

Jughead had just finished his coffee and scrolling through the pictures he took from the forest he was still curious on that creature, The Doctor claims it is a Krillitane but Jughead is not sure whether to believe him or not he acts strangely. Not to mention his ride is wacky smaller in the outside yet bigger on the inside.

 

Jughead looks up to see the man not touching his milkshake he sees him looking at the kitchen and he seems so focused he is ignoring everything around him. Jughead decides to break his attention he sees the spoon and goes for it.

 

He gently gets up and grabs a spoonful of chocolate shake he then sees the man turn around and stare at him as Jughead puts the spoon full of shake onto his mouth.

 

The Doctor could not help but just stare at him after he finishes licking the spoon he grabs a napkin and begins wiping it. "You know is going to melt if you don't eat it," he tells him as he places the spoon back to the table.

 

"Don't worry I'm not sick or anything" he informs him. The Doctor nods "Good" he says as he turns back his attention towards the kitchen, ok now Jughead needs answers.

 

"Why are you staring at the kitchen?" he questions him. The Doctor turns back at him and stare at him right in the eyes, "Because I have a feeling the answer I'm searching for is in there" he explains all Jughead can do is nod.

 

"I'm sorry I'm so rude, what is your name?" he asks him raising an eyebrow now that Jughead thinks about it he has never said his name before.

 

"Jughead Jones" he replies confidently, he decides not to tell the third part he thinks is not that necessary. "Jones, I had a friend who had that last name" he smiles, he then looks at the kitchen one last time before he looks at his shake, then an idea pop in Jughead's head.

 

He got up and walk to get another spoon he comes back and hands him the new spoon as he gets the one he uses, "I know Pop better than you, I can get us back there" he began explaining as he points to the kitchen with the spoon.

 

"Then you can investigate whatever you want but, you need to explain to me what the heck is going on deal?" he finishes as he extends his hand to him. The Doctor looks at his extended hand not sure whether to agree on what he wants but it will be a big help better than the plan he had to brainwash Pop.

 

"Deal" he agrees as they both shake hands, "Now that shake is not going to finish itself" he grins as he brings the milkshake towards the middle and shows his spoon as he digs in, he looks up and sees The Doctor smile as he gets a spoonful of chocolate.

***

After they both finish the milkshake Jughead got up walking towards Pops and The Doctor behind him, Jughead lean on the counter as he places the glass with two spoons inside next to him.

 

"Pop my friend here will like to ask a few questions if that is fine?" he told him, it surprises The Doctor that Jughead call him a friend thought they just meet but Pop seems to be buying it.

 

"I already told you once I'm not saying anything about Hiram" he began then Jughead cut him off he is not asking him about Hiram like he has before.

 

"No is not about him, something else," he tells him, Pop slowly put the white towel over his shoulders and stood still indicating that he is listening.

 

"Have any strange people come here before? Like acting strange" The Doctor began as he leans towards the counter and sits in a stool, Jughead then sits next to him and listening to the integration.

 

"Well, there was this man who came yesterday" Pop began still not sure to tell The Doctor but he was with Jughead so he continued.

 

"He was wearing a suit and had his hair back like he uses gel, He came in and ask to investigate my kitchen but I refuse cause he did not have an ID" he answers them. Jughead turns to look at The Doctor and he seems pretty invested to what Pop had to say.

 

"He then back away and look at me straight in the eye he looked like he wanted to kill me in the spot, but someone else came he left as he looks at me one last time" he shuttered surely he was scared if it was true what Pop said this man is bad news.

 

"He might be coming today, if I where you I'll be on guard" The Doctor responded as he got up towering over them he then sight heavily "Anyway! Mine checking the kitchen?" he asks in a calm yet energetic voice.

 

Pop give glances to Jughead it seems like they both can communicate to each other, judging by Pop's look it seems he does not trust The Doctor. Not even Jughead trusts him 100% but he will be the answers to many questions he has.

 

Pop then agree but still had a concerned face, but it put a smile on The Doctor, "Ok, come along now Jones" he burst as he walks towards the door he then turns around walking backward facing Jughead. 

 

"Can I call you that?" he questions him as he uses his back to open the kitchen door, Jughead walks right in he must be talking about calling his last name. There have been numerous occasion when people just call him by his last name it did not really bother him.

 

"Sure, call me what you like expect Juggie" he warns him as he points his finger at him, Betty is the only one that can call him with that name, it will feel weird if someone calls him that nickname especially a grown man for who knows what is his name.

 

"Great! Jones it is!" bubble The Doctor he then continued walking in the kitchen and looking through things, on the other hand, Jughead decides to be nice to Pop and clean the stuff he and The Doctor use he went to the sink and began washing the ditches.

 

The Doctor then put on his glasses and Jughead could not help but giggle under his breath, it seems The Doctor notice and he turns to look at him, "Sorry just did not know you had glasses" he laughs. The Doctor just nods and continues his investigation, he then goes through the counters and notices something.

 

"OCCURS!!" He yells, it startles Jughead making him almost brake the teacup luckily he caught it in the last minute. He takes a deep breath and turns around to give The Doctor a looked he then sees him getting what appears to be oil the same one that Pop and the cooks use.

 

"What is it?" Jughead asks out of curiosity he was not sure why The Doctor would be excited for just oil unless if it had something to do with the Krillitanes. The Doctor walks towards Jughead and begins explaining his theory.

 

"At first I thought they were after the oil like they did back at the school. But that was not all of the Krillitane just a few and if they found out what happened to the school they won't do the same thing again now would they" he began explaining as he walks back to the counters and places the oil back.

 

"Wait, hold on a school?" Jughead questions him as he grabs a towel and begins drying the dishes. "Um, yes I encounter them before they use oil on chips to make the kids cleaver to unlock this code that can make them conquer the universe" he briefly says as he was looking at the kitchen more in deep. 

 

"Unless there a different type of oil they plan to use" he started talking and then began walking back and ford in the kitchen "It is still Krilliton oil but it may have a different substance in it that instead of humans being smarter they...." he then stops midsentence.

 

He looks at Jughead with concern, he then turns towards the door and suddenly rush out of there like the roadrunner. Jughead had to go after him he places the cups down and dries his hands in his shirt and ran out of the kitchen.

 

Before the both knew it the diner was completely empty, no one was there but just The Doctor and Jughead. "Where are they?" Jughead asks hoping he will have an answer but he is asking the same question as he.

 

All the sudden they heard a loud alarm and it sounded like a car siren they both ran outside and saw a car rip in pieces as smoke came out in the night sky. Jughead turns to his left and sees Pop and a few other costumes standing in a line looking like zombies.

 

"What is wrong with them?" Jughead croaked, he was terrified out of the things Jughead had witnessed this was terrifying they all look dead. The Doctor had a straight face as he took out a little machine.

 

The Doctor moved closed pointing the matching at them and making a noise, Jughead could not help but stare at the device. "Sonic Screwdriver," he tells him as he continued pointing at Pop and the strangers.

 

After he stops he started backing away slowly and not losing eye contact, "Don't look away, keep your eyes on them" he whispered to him. Jughead was beyond confused but listen to what he said.

 

Slowly the strangers started to move forward gently, The Doctor started backing away and Jughead did the same "This may sound weird but you need to hold my hand" The Doctor whisper. "Why??!" he silently asked him, he did not feel the need to hold his hand he was not that  **scare**.

 

The Doctor did not listen to his concern instead he moved his hand to his side, Jughead felt fingers trying to interlock with his hand.

 

They both interlock hands when the strangers started to get close to them then Jughead heard "RUN!!" from The Doctor he then felt a slight tug from his arm and they both started to run 


	3. The Blue Box (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Jughead try to find a solution to defeat the Krillitaine.

“RUN!” the Doctor yelled as he grabs Jughead’s hand and started running it was all happening fast, Jughead then notices that they were heading towards the diner, as The Doctor opens the door he throws Jughead inside due to the force Jughead nearly fell but grab the stool behind him. The Doctor grabs his screwdriver from his pocket and locks the doors suddenly the mindless people started to walk towards the door and try to break in.

 

Jughead keep taking in deep breaths everything was so quickly everyone is basically like zombies. The Doctor keeps backing away from the door and leaning closer to the counter, he keeps looking at the diner trying to find something that may help him.

 

“What is wrong with them!” Jughead yelped at him hoping he will have answers, The Doctor looks at the door one last time before he answers Jughead “They are under control, it appears the Krillitanes use the oil to control their brains”

 

“Oh they are clever, instead of using the oil to make them smart they are using them as their soldiers”

 

“Do you think they are going to make them like that!” Jughead pointed at the Krillitane that was flying above the possessed humans. The Doctor then analyzes what he said it could be possible The Doctor has not thought of that it, he needed to find a solution and fast.

 

The Doctor then ran to the kitchen and Jughead following behind them as he was going to the kitchen he heard the banging on the doors it keep getting louder and louder. He then sees The Doctor looking through the kitchen he keep looking at the oil and then trying to find things in the fridge and cabinets.

 

“You dealt with these creatures before right? How did you defeat them in the first place??” Jughead questions him in a desperate voice he is afraid that Betty or Archie and basically anyone would get hurt or possess if they encounter one he needs to get these creatures out of Riverdale.

 

“I did” The Doctor reply “they got defeated by their own oil” The Doctor suddenly was pouring the remaining oil into another container. “Then can’t we just I don’t know dump on them?” he tells him.

 

The Doctor shakes his head at him “Can’t it will only burn them, it won’t be as affected.” Jughead’s brain was all over the place he was fairly confused, The Doctor grabs the bottles and starts putting the containers in this jacket.

 

“Is there another exit??” he asks him, Jughead was looking around the kitchen no exit, he then is trying to remember the place then Veronica came to his mind. “There is an underground place underneath the dinner I’m sure Veronica has an exit, but there is a code and the door is lock”

“No problem” The Doctor smile as he grabs his screwdriver.

The possessed people keep banging the doors when suddenly the glass door shatter, the people were trying to get in while the Krillitane enter the building looking around the diner then it spots him.

 

“Hello, remember this” The Doctor bubbled at the creature while holding at the fire alarm when he suddenly yelled, “Jones now!!” The Doctor and Jughead pulled on the fire alarm together and suddenly the noise filled up the entirety of the diner.

 

The Krillitane felled on the floor screeching for its life, as well as the possessed humans,  could not handle the noise. The water sprinkles started activating it causes the creature to turn back to human he suddenly crawls over the alarm and destroyed it with is own hand and began walking to the other alarm.

 

He was struggling but managed to tear it apart the same as his master did at the school not long ago. The noise stop and he ran to the kitchen hoping to encounter the two people but they weren’t there anymore. He then dashes to the counters hoping to find the oil but there was no sight of it whatsoever the Krillitane then yelled of disappointment and then gave orders to the people.

 

“FIND THEM!! And get the oil!” he barks across the dinner everyone then was walking out and the man turns into a Krillitane and flew out of the diner.

 

***

After they pulled on the fire alarm, The Doctor and Jughead went to Veronica’s secret casino and manage to get out, they both ran to the TARDIS and The Doctor manage to get them out. Jughead is still shocked about the TARDIS, it was bigger in the inside all he can do is just admire it.

 

“Where are we?” Jughead asked he then sees the door the windows seem to reflect the night sky, Jughead being the curious cat he is, decide to walk towards the doors.

 

“No! Don’t--” The Doctor blurted and try to run to Jughead but it was too late he opens the door and try to poke his head out but then trips and falls grabbing on the TARDIS floor. Jughead’s heart skip a beat he turns his head and sees nothing but darkness and a few purples and yellow clouds that is when he realizes he is in space!

 

The Doctor kneels down and extends his hand, Jughead takes his hand and try to lift himself he then notices The Doctor was not bringing him inside the TARDIS instead he is letting him float and he was!

 

Jughead was floating he began laughing and then broke into a full smile and The Doctor did the same. Jughead then felt no weight in his head he looks up and sees his beanie hat floating in space he uses his free hand and grabs the hat before it floats farther.

 

The Doctor then starts to pull on Jughead towards him making him land safely. As Jughead puts his hat on, The Doctor closes the TARDIS doors. “How did I not ran out of oxygen?” he asked him as The Doctor process to press buttons on the control panel.

 

“The TARDIS has this special field around it, it allows you to still breath while you are in space but if leave far away from the TARDIS then you will suffocate” he informs him, Jughead looks around the TARDIS everything seems so futuristic and he loves it.

 

“Do you have friends that accompany you?” he asked as he sits down on the ripped tan chair it felt so unstable but he honestly wishes to sit down on this chair instead of standing up for too long.

 

The Doctor then shakes his head, “No I’m alone, don’t have anyone” he wailed, Jughead falls into silence he then says the following that really hit The Doctor “Don’t you feel alone? Don’t you want someone to keep you grounded?”

 

“Sometimes, but really I been alone most with my life I’m used to it” he replies. Jughead nods and adds on “I am alone too” it caught The Doctor’s attention which makes him look up at him.

 

“I used to, my mom left my father she took my sister and I was alone, my father was in this gang as well as an alcoholic which causes issues between us so I left my home” he informs him. The Doctor stops doing what he was doing now he had his arms crossed and leaning on the panel giving his full attention on him.  

 

“But I meet a couple of people who help me, I am grateful for them you may think your fine on your own but I know that you need someone no matter what you say” he assures him, all The Doctor did was a nod. A part of Jughead wish he would not say anything but from experience, he knows that each person needs someone, whether is a friend, family or someone close to you.

 

“So where are we going?” he asked trying to hopefully change the subject, The Doctor then began to move the controls in the console. “I need to go to a lab hopefully to know what is up with this oil and why is different” he informs him.

 

Jughead then had a person in mind “Hey I know a place that might just help”

 

***

The TARDIS landed in front of an abandoned building it seems worn out and it looks like no one has even bothered to clean the mess in front it kinda disgusts The Doctor but he has seen worst things.

 

As they both got out Jughead grab his wallet and taking out some cash, he notices The Doctor curiosity “I have to pay him cash in order for us to use his lab is not much but if it involves money he will allow” Jughead informs him as they both then enter the building.

 

“Dr. Curdle is me Jughead Jones,” he said loudly the building shriek as they both enter the lights flicker each time they walk closer and closer to the door. “Jughead you sure about this” The Doctor whisper to him not knowing what lies ahead.

 

“I’m positive, he will help us trust me” he assures him than all the sudden the door opens and a man in blue uniforms comes out his skin look a little pale more like a light grey.

 

“Dr. Curdle we are hoping if you allow us to use your lab, my friend, here needs it,” he says as he points to The Doctor, Dr. Curdle did not say anything instead he extended his hand indicating of money. Luckily Jughead had the money in his hand and handed to him.

 

“Right this way” he signals them as he opens the door to them, they both enter the laboratory it looks different than The Doctor imagine but it will work.

 

***

Jughead was texting Betty hoping she’ll respond to his message in the meantime The Doctor was looking through the oil it was different than the one he encountered when he use to travel with Rose.

 

It made him curious, the last time the oil made the children from a school smart to make them crack a code, but now they are making them their own personal armies they are basically becoming mind control but why?

 

That is when a theory came to his head all the sudden, “Could it be??” he asked himself he then rubs his hand in his hair trying to come up with a solution.

 

“Think, think think!” he asked himself as he starts passing around the lab it somewhat concern Jughead he turns off his phone and walks towards him.

 

“Did you found something??” he asked thinking it could be bad news, The Doctor has both of his hands on his head and sights “I’m not sure if this is true or not but my theory could be right,” he said as he continues to exam the oil.

 

“They could be using the oil to control humans not just mind control them but become their soldiers and possibility if they manage to control the food industry they could use the oil”

 

“But how??” Jughead question “How would they control the people?”

 

“Quick question what do most people use to cook,” he says hoping Jughead has the idea, Jughead then was thinking when “Oh….Oh!” he blurted, The Doctor then shakes his head.

 

“If they make the whole population have this specific oil if they manage to get it in the market then people will be in control the whole nation”

Now this is bad, Jughead heart began racing a little thinking that the whole population could be in control and his friends and family this can all turn out bad and they need to find a solution and fast.

 

“Then what do we do??” he questions The Doctor hopes that he may have a plan, The Doctor looks at Jughead the concern there was a concern in both their faces “That is what I’m trying to figure out”

 

***

It was not long enough before Jughead started to semi-panic and began walking in circles coming up with something , they need to figure out how to defeat the Krillitanes, The Doctor was trying to remember how did he defeat them it wouldn’t have succeeded if K9 was not there but he did not have his loyal friend with him.

 

Luckily there was only one Krillitane at least he just hopes that they will not called for backup. There must be something they can both do in order to stop them that is when Jughead came up with a question.

 

“Do you know if there is a way to reverse the mind control people?” he asked hoping that The Doctor may have an antidote or something. The Doctor began thinking when it came to the school it all went away over time maybe it will be the same?

 

“Don’t know, usually it will go away in the meantime we need to gather them and lock them in hopefully the oil will past eventually” The Doctor said doubtfully. Jughead just nodded his head unsure on what is going to happen next. Not long after they both decided to go back to the TARDIS now coming up with an actual plan at least The Doctor did.

 

“We are going back to the dinner I’m positively sure that he is still in there” The Doctor began telling his plan to Jughead as he is reaching the control panel and beginning to push buttons everywhere.

 

The TARDIS began moving viciously, Jughead holds on the control panel and hold on for his dear life. “What about the people?” inquired Jughead suddenly his hand slip from the panel and was tumbling back. The Doctor manages to grab his wrist just in time.

 

“You are going to put them somewhere safe until I defeat the Krillitane I’ll figure something out!” shouted The Doctor, the TARDIS then finally stop, The Doctor and Jughead flew across the floor causing them to hit their heads in the metal floor.

 

“You really need to have helmets when you fly this thing” jested Jughead as he groans rubbing the back of his head, he then decides to take his beanie off revealing the rest of his black wavy hair. He turns around and sees The Doctor grabbing his brown long coat and running of the TARDIS.

Jughead then got up ignoring his crown beanie hat on the floor and rush out the door seeing The Doctor running towards the diner. Jughead began dashing trying to catch up with him he then decides his best option was to yell.

 

“WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE!!” he barked at him he then hears The Doctor yelling back “Figure it out!!” his voice ego trough Jughead stop running seeing The Doctor disappearing in the distance.

 

***

This was great. Jughead began running his finger through his hair trying to come up with something and fast. He could call Betty, Archie or even the Serpents but he does not want to put them in danger he decided he is doing this alone.

 

He needed to come up with a solution to gather everyone but first, he needed to find where. He kept going in circles when he then hears a stick crack behind him, he turns slowly to see a mindless Pop slowly coming towards him.

 

Jughead then saw another person in his left side then on his right and finally behind him he was surrounded. Jughead began breathing heavily he then remembers the one place he can lock them in.

 

Jughead saw an opening between the mindless people he took a deep breath and decide to roll towards the ground as he did a short roll Jughead was out, he then began dashing towards the diner looking back and seeing the people following him.

 

***

The Doctor was in front of the diner looking up the sky seeing if the Krillitane was anywhere in sight but luckily he wasn’t. He uses the sonic screwdriver to open the door as he enters the little bell rang startling him a little.

 

As he was looking through there was no sign of him he then sees the kitchen door swag slowly, The Doctor began walking towards the kitchen yet again he was not there. The Doctor then slowly turns his head towards the ceiling seeing the Kirlitaine above him.

 

The creature then jumps on The Doctor knocking him to the ground as he bumps his head on the hard tile floor. The creature turns back into a human form trying to strangle The Doctor, they both roll over each other trying to gain dominance. When the Krilitaine then grabs his head and slams it to the floor causing him to weaken.

 

The Krilitaine then grabs what seems to be a bottle of Krillitane oil, “You’ll join us Doctor” he chortled as he opens the bottle still having his other hand towards his neck squeezing it tighter. The Doctor was losing eyesight and his oxygen was running out slowly.

 

“Now then” he continued as he then opens The Doctor’s mouth, The Doctor was struggling he tries to kick him but he was still weak. The Krilitaine began laughing hysterically then began slowly leaning the bottle in his mouth. “Join...us..” he whisper, The Doctor was trying his best to break free he began whimpering and kicking him but it was no use. The oil was slowly reaching his mouth when suddenly….. WWWOOSSSSHH!!!

 

A white like liquid was hitting The Krilitaine as he then began to burn a little he turns into his bat like form and flew upwards freeing The Doctor letting him breathe. The Doctor began coughing and began getting his eyesight back he turns to see who saved him.

 

As his sight begins to clear he sees no other than Jughead Jones breathing heavily and holding a fire extinguisher, The Doctor manages to get the remaining bottle of oil from the ground and began signaling Jughead to run.

 

They both ran out of the kitchen and into the diner Jughead and The Doctor look throughout hoping that it was clear then The Krilitaine flew out of the kitchen violently and began screeching “Run, Run!” The Doctor yelled as open the door they both began running out as The Krilitaine followed them.

 

“Do you still have some smoke left?” ask The Doctor as they ran a little far from the diner, The Krillitane continued to follow them “I think so” Jughead respond quickly.

 

“Good I actually have a plan” He acknowledges him, The Krilitaine had enough he flew towards their direction. As they continued running Jughead suddenly trips landing on the concrete.

 

The Krillitane saw an opportunity he began soaring towards Jughead. Jughead turns around and sees the creature coming closer he then grabs the extinguisher and began firing at the wing creature.

 

The creature began screeching in pain as it began to burn him, then all the sudden the smoke began disappearing slowly Jughead realize he was out of fuel “DOCTOR NOW!!” he yelled. The Doctor began running towards The Krillitane, the creature began screeching at him then The Doctor as hard as he could he threw the bottle towards it and it landed inside The Krillitane mouth.

 

The Krillitane began screaming in pain as his insides were beginning to melt, The Doctor help Jughead getting up from the floor they both watch the creature disintegrate before them suddenly it began evaporating and disappear.

 

***

As The Doctor and Jughead enter the diner, Jughead began cleaning up the broken things that The Doctor and The Krillitane made when they were fighting for their lives.

 

As he threw the broken glass into the garbage he saw The Doctor entering the kitchen “Hey, quick question where did you put the people at?”

 

“Oh right!” Jughead answer he then decides to lead the way they then both came across the door they use to escape. “How did you manage to open it?” The Doctor said as he raises an eyebrow the last time they used it was when The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver.

 

“I texted Veronica” Jughead replied, The Doctor looked at him confusing, Jughead realizes. “She is the owner” he added then he opens the door and they both began going towards Veronica speakeasy. They both walk the stairs slowly and peak through the people were all lying in the ground Jughead dashes to the customers he began checking Pop's pulse he was still alive.

 

The people started to wake up suddenly getting up and groaning at the same time. "What happened? Why are we here?" puzzled Pop as he rubs his head, Jughead began to stutter "Well....you see.."

 

"You guys had too many milkshakes that you guys crash" disclosed The Doctor quickly, Pop then proceed to stare at him like crazy.

***

Soon after the people started to leave still confused on what happened, The Doctor started walking to the TARDIS he opens one of the doors and turns to face Jughead. "I owned you one Jones" he chortled and proceed with a smile, he then extends his hand then Jughead did the same as they shook hands as a goodbye. 

 

"Will I see you again?" he asks, The Doctor enter in The TARDIS slowly, "Oh yeah" he grinned "Until next time Jones."

 

As the TARDIS doors closed, it started to disappear making a powerful wind that blew Jughead's beanie off his head, he rushes to get it as he puts it in his head and turns the blue box was gone, Jughead just began to smile and walk away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end I promise, more to come!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like to see the aesthetics/gifs to the story you can check it out at my Wattpad   
> Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/152269074-a-small-town-riverdale-doctor-who-crossover


End file.
